In general, it is desirable to implement CCGT power plants as compactly as possible. The compactness is strongly dependent on how long the exhaust gas guide between gas turbine exit and the entry into the waste heat boiler or into the gas diverter must be implemented. The cross-sectional area of the flow channel of the exhaust gas guide in the area of the gas turbine exit connecting piece is multiple times smaller than the cross-sectional area at the entry into the waste heat boiler or into the gas diverter. In the case of the waste heat boiler, this is because the heat-transmitting surfaces which the hot exhaust gas is to flow against in the waste heat boiler must be as large as possible to achieve good efficiency of the CCGT power plant. In the gas diverter as well, flow against a large area is desirable. Furthermore, it is desirable in both cases for the flow to be as uniform as possible over the entire channel cross-section.